Louis TomlinsonHarry Styles - More Than A Friend (My First Fanfic!)
by one direction's fanfiction's
Summary: Louis and Rio are perfectly happy together but what will happen when Harry gains feelings for Rio? Also Ziall parts.
1. Get together

**Louis Tomlinson Fanfic.**

**Chapter 1**

**More Than A Friend**

_**A/N A Louis FanFic please review thanks. Also it's my first fanfic so, enjoy (: x**_

Rio's P.O.V

So, it's the x-factor final today. Great. This means I won't be able to see Louis again, never again fell his touch, see his beautiful face, those gorgeous blue eyes, that hair that I love oh so much. I know, it's stupid, I mean, I'm his stylist, and friend. Whilst getting him ready for each show we would have an amazing conversation, he seemed happy, I know that I definitely was. I really like Louis, he's always smiling, joking, laughing and I love a guy like that, a guy like Louis. I get myself ready, leaving my hair in it's natural waves and put on some natural, casual looking make-up. It's the last day and I fell in love with Lou at first sight_ Should I tell him?_ It was time to go. I see Louis on his way down for a chat, not time for his last styling. Yet.  
"Hey Rio, um, can I talk with you.. In private?" Asks Louis, I feel myself blushing and shyly nod my head._  
_

Louis' P.O.V

I take Rio's hand and lead her somewhere secret. it's best I tell her, it's the last day and I won't be able to bear not seeing her again, I'd miss her to much.  
"So, Lou, what did you wanna talk about?" I hear Rio ask, her beautiful voice filling the air around us. I look down at my feet and feel tears fill my eyes before I've even started talking.  
"I-I've been thinking and.." I trail off.  
"Louis, what's on your mind? You can tel me anything." She whispers wiping away the tear that's escaped from my eye and started running down my cheek.  
"Well, that's just the thing Rio. It's not something on my mind.. It's someone... It's you." More tears roll down, I'm still looking at my feet. too scared to look her in the eyes and see her face.

Rio's P.O.V

I can't believe what he's just said. I've been on his mind? Me, his stylist?  
"And, I just can't bare not seeing you again after today. Would you say with me? Live with me and Harry, so we can still see each other because, the thing is Rio.. I-I-I love you." Louis says still not looking up, and I was glad of it because that way he couldn't see my tears and how red my cheeks are.  
"Louis, of course I will! I... I love you too, and I have since I first laid my eyes on you." I manage to coke out. Louis looks up at me and into my eyes, wiping away my tears. His eyes bore into mine and he leans in slowly, our lips meet. I had never felt such a spark in my whole life, never so many butterflies. That was when I realized how much I actually do love the sass master from Doncaster. Warm hands wrapped themselves around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Deepening the kiss. Louis pulled away and saw how red I was.  
"You look really cute wen you blush, babe." He whispers, I smile and hug him. The bell went. Style time. Thankfully it won't be the last time I see him. Louis takes my hand in his and our fingers automatically entwine, I see Louis' gorgeous smile and I find myself smiling too.  
"Hey. what's going on Ri-ri?" Asks a familiar voice. Rose, my best friend since secondary school.  
"Nothing much," I begin blushing a huge smile still spread across my face.  
"No, I meant what's going on _here._" She said, gesturing and mine and Lou's joined hands.  
"Oh, um."  
"No, way, you guys are a couple!? You're kidding me! Since when?"  
"About fifteen minutes ago."  
We get to the styling room and Louis takes his seat. I brush my fingers through his hair and then go through it with a brush to get rid of any knots. I then get his outfit, he changes into it and I make sure it's fitted and is comfortable for him.  
"Right, done and you look perfect. As usual." I say, he smiles and looks into the mirror ready for his final act.

* * *

I stood there waiting for them to announce third place, not knowing who's name he would call out. The words I hadn't expected to hear.  
"In third place is... ONE DIRECTION!" _What? How? Five guys as good looking and talented as that, didn't win? How the heck? _The next two were called out, everyone came back stage and seeing Louis' face, cheeks red with tears, eyes full of water, bottom lip quivering, it broke my heart to see him cry like that. He ran up to me and hugged me, I pecked him on the lips and did all I could to comfort him.

Louis' P.O.V

I needed her for reassurance, my Ri-ri. She did all she could, I knew that but still saw that she was fighting back the tears herself. I looked around a little, Simon was making his way towards us._ What could he want?_  
"Follow me, Rio you can come too, I know that you're gonna be staying with them and you can remain Louis' stylist, I'll explain when we get to my office." I turn to rio, she looks confused. I grab er hand and entwine our fingers, obediently we followed Simon to his office.  
"I think you guys could be big. I mean _big, _but, would you want to carry on? I think we all know what I'm talking about. Just sign this contract and let the fame be yours." Simon says smiling and handing us a contract to sign. _This is huge! I can't believe the offer we're getting here!_ Without hesitation I sign the contract.

**_A/N So, that's chapter 1, hope you enjoyed xx_**


	2. Breaking the news

Louis Tomlinson Fanfic.

Chapter 2

More Than A Friend

_**A/N So, here's chapter 2, hope you like it :) I do not own one direction, Zayn malik, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Harry styles or Liam Payne.**_

Simon's P.O.V

Perfect, the screaming girls will definitely be happy, one direction will keep up with the fame. More screaming, and, even better more money for me, a little shallow I know but we're all happy, I know they want this, I see the spark in their eyes when they're together and on stage. It's amazing.  
"Rio, if you're going to stick with them you need to sign o, on the next page as Louis' stylist if that's okay with you Lou?" I say looking at Rio then to Louis.  
"Yeah, sounds great." Says Louis smiling, Rio signs the contract happily and places it back on the desk, Louis turns to look at her and I see his hand sneak to entwine his fingers with hers, he mouths something to her then looks back to me. "alright then lads you can go now." I watch them as they leave then get to my paperwork.

Rio's P.O.V

Louis and me walk behind the lads, our fingers still entwined.  
"Lou, who are the other stylists going to be?" I ask  
"For the other lads new ones as we go along until they find a permanent one, for me, I have my permanents stylist, you, and I wouldn't change it for the world babe, I love you." He says blushing I feel my cheeks go bright red as I tell him I love him oo and he smiles and goes even redder than he already was. Just then Harry turned around and winked jokingly at Louis who rolled his eyes with a little giggle. The same thought ran through my head. 'I love you Louis William Tomlinson!' We call up everyone's parents one by one. Zayn's first, then Harry's, followed by Niall and Liam then Louis was last, I joined him, he insisted on it. Louis kisses me before making the webcam call so he could see their faces when he gave hem the good news, both about me and him and about the contract, I loved the look on his face when he was talking with his parents, and last, mine, I had to tell my parents I won't be home. This was going to be hard, but I had Lou to help me through, I called then up and he placed a reassuring hand on my shaking knee, they answered and he kissed me on the cheek and whispered "You can do this babe, don't worry just tell them, they will understand." I look down and back up, my eyes filling with tears, I knew they would be upset as I never see them.  
"Mom, Dad, I won't be coming home.. I've pulled out as an x factor stylist and, well, I'm Louis' stylist. I have my clothes here at the x factor. Sorry." Immediately mom and dad congratulated me but I could see in their eyes this was hard for them, they put my sister on. She saw Louis and began to fangirl making him giggle.  
"Sasha, listen mate, I won't be home for a long while. I'm Louis' stylist." I brake the news quickly knowing she'd cry, I didn't want her to, but she did, I felt a tear run down my cheek. "I'll call you every day, c'mon buddy don't cry." I say and more tears fall. I feel Louis' eyes on me and a sniff coming from where he was sat.  
"Okay Rio, bye." She mumbled through the tears and hung up. I collapsed onto Louis' chest in tears and he put his arm around me.  
"It's okay babe, at least they know you're safe." He reassures me, I can't help the tears though, I will miss them and it was hard for me to say goodbye like that. Louis held me tighter and I felt his tears fall onto my neck. "Babe, please don't cry, you're setting me off now." He says and wipes away a tear. "Sorry Boo-bear" I whisper and he pulls away a little and wipes away my tears, cupping his hand on my cheek and kissing me softly.

Louis' P.O.V

God, it hurt to see her cry, I couldn't stop the tears from falling at this point. The lads walk in and see us crying curled up together, they also had tears in their eyes. I was glad that I could cheer her up though, I loved being the one to make my Ri-Ri smile like that. The sun shone through the window, shining on her. Bouncing on her chocolate brown hair, and bringing out the color of her eyes. _God, she looked beautiful right now!_ It drove me mad, I smiled and held her close. _I'm the only one who can cuddle up to her like this. I'd do anything. Fight for her. Die for her. Anything._ It was time to go now. Early start for our new oncoming career. The lads walked out with us and off we went. Ready for a new life.

**_ Reviews for next chapter xx_**


	3. Ziall !

**Louis Tomlinson Fanfic.**

**Chapter 3**

**Exploring home.**

_**A/N SHAME ON YOU NOT LEAVING ME ANY REVIWES ;) oh well. I do not own one direction, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Harry Styles or Liam Payne and by the way sorry for typing mistakes, I can't be bothered to read it through todayy xxxxxxxxx**_

Louis' P.O.V

Simon lead us into his black limbo, gave the driver the address and we were off. Rio sat by me, Zayn on my other side. Liam next to Zayn, Niall next to Liam and Harry was next to Rio. I hear a phone go off, at least I thought it was a phone, I was proven wrong when Rio pulled out her I-pad. She had a face-time call, she answered and her friend began fangirling, the other lads came on screen and she began screaming.

"Chelsea, relax." She said, giggling slightly and forcing a smile but I could tell she was a little stressed by her friend screaming like that. I out my arm around her waist and get even closer to her to comfort her.

"RIO I CAN'T IT'S ONE DIRECTION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! OH MY GOD THEY LOOK EVEN HOTTER, ESPECIALLY LOUIS AND I ACTUALLY HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO THEM!" She screams again, I look over at Rio who is staring daggers at her friend after say what she did about me, I can't help but giggle a little and turn her to face me, I kiss her and Chelsea gets the idea the me and Rio are together. I hope.

"Wait... Rio you and... NO WAY!" She screams again.

"Yeah, we are Chel." Rio's smiling now, she rests her head on my chest and I hold her closer.

Rio's P.O.V

How could she hit on my boyfriend? She can have Harry, I know I sound really possessive but Louis is mine. Not hers! But she's Chelsea and she is well... Chelsea basically and she is always there for me.  
"I was calling up to see when you're going to be home, but, not anytime soon I'm guessing." She's slightly calmer now.  
"No, sorry Chel, I'm Lou-boo's stylist." I giggle a little at my nickname for him and I can tell he's blushing, in a good way though.  
"I like that name." Louis whispers, sounding a little cheesy. I giggle.  
"Well you call me Ri-Ri so I needed one for you and Lou-boo sounded best to me." I whisper back.  
"Yeah, like I said I really do like it, and, by the way only you can call it me, like only I can call you Ri-Ri." He winks and we both blush and giggle a little. I turn my attention back to Chelsea who is giggling at Harry flirting with her.  
"Rio, your friend's really cute." He whispers I tell him to get to know her more and get with her, I also mention she's a good stylist too.  
"hey, Ri, I gotta go, speak soon?" She says turning her attention away from Harry.  
"Yeah, see ya buddy."  
Harry waved at her and winked before she hung up. I can imagine her now screaming into her pillow. Typical Chels.

* * *

The journey ends and we get out the limbo, Louis grabs my hand and Simon leads us to our rooms.  
"So we have three rooms, each with a double bed. You decide who shares with who." Says Simon walking off.  
"Well, Lou and Ri can share a room. Me and Niall in another and in the other room Liam and Harry, How's that sound?" Says Zayn, insistently solving our problem on who sleeps with who. We all agree and walk into our rooms, me and Louis pick the room furthest away from the others. My choice, I couldn't be bothered with them coming into ours everyday so I chose the furthest away one, Harry and Liam chose the one in the middle, that's he one we would all chill in as a six. We finish packing really quickly and I put the radio on for some music while I cook something for me and Lou to eat, we were both hungry so I made a spaghetti bolognese. Louis' favorite song came on the radio and e heard it and came in to talk. He was sorting the bed out so we didn't have to later on.

Louis' P.O.V

I went into the kitchen where Rio was, I smelt spaghetti bolognese and heard my favorite song. I saw Rio, her long brown hair cascading down her back. I go up to her and hug her from behind, she leans her back on my chest and I sway her a little before letting go.  
"Smells great babe, what you cooking?" I ask spinning her around.  
"Spaghetti bolognese, something simple, but filling yanno, it's easy to cook, I'm hungry and I know you must be." She says._ God I love the sound of her voice! _  
"Yeah, I'm starved."  
"Good job it's almost finished then." At that she turns around and I turn on the TV getting myself comfortable.

Rio's P.O.V

I leave the spaghetti on boil for it to soften up, it's done in about five minutes so I dish it up and call Louis in.  
"Louuuuuu! Spag Bol's ready!" I yell and he comes running in, then walking when he gets to the kitchen door to act casual.  
"Thanks Ri-Ri"  
"You're welcome Lou-boo." We sit down and eat our meal, it's soon done. You'd expect that with how hungry we were. When we finish we decide to go watch idiot abroad, something we both love to watch because we quite like how he overreacts and the arguments and find it funny when they mess up. When it's done there's a knock on the dorr and Louis stands up to answer it.

Zayn's P.O.V

Louis knows, and I think Rio should because, after all, she _i__s_ his girlfriend and I need someone to turn to, I don't know who else to go for if I need advice with things like this. I knock on Louis' door, leaving Niall with Liam and Harry. Louis answers the dorr and invites me in, taking his place next to Rio.  
"Hey Zayn, 'sup?" Asks Rio, she sees I'm a little down, mainly because of confusion.  
"Louis knows. So Lou, how do I tell Nialler I.. Well yanno." He asks Louis.  
"Well, maybe take him out or just sit somewhere private with him, if you can't tell him how you feel then show him, I don' mean anything funny, just kiss him, if he kisses back, it's a good sign, whatever happens just tell him, you can do it Zayn I believe in you." Louis says.  
"Um, guys what's going on?" Asks Rio, I turn to face her.  
"Well, um, me and Niall are both bi and I kinda like him, but don't say anything, to anyone you and Louis are the only ones who know."  
"No worries Z"  
"Thanks."  
I go to Liam's room and ask Niall to go to our room for a chat, he comes and I bite my tongue the whole way there. We walk into our room and sit on the end of our bed.  
"Well, I don't really know how to say this, so, if it's alright I'd rather just show you." _I can't believe I'm doing this!_ Slowly, I lean towards Niall, getting closer to his face, I lean my head slightly to the right and he notices and does the same. I plant a small, shy, soft kiss onto his lips and wrap one arm around his waist. I feel Niall smile into the kiss before kissing me back, wrapping his perfect arms around my neck. We both pull away and I let out a breathe I didn't even know I was holding.  
"Niall James Horan, I love you, since I first saw you I've been in love with you."  
"Zayn, I love you too! If I knew you felt the same I would have said something sooner!"  
"Ni, w-will you... WillYouBeMyBoyfriend?" I ask and look down biting my lip waiting for rejection, but. to my surprise.  
"Yes, Zayn, of course I will!" He says smiling and blushing. I hug him tight and Lou text me.

**Did you tell him yet? Huh HUH? How did it go? tellmetellmetellmetellmeTELL MEEEEEEEEE** - **Lou xx**

**Yeah, it went well :D - Zayn xx**

**I knew you could do it Z! Proud of you! - Lou xx**

_**A/N So, that's chapter 3? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Well I've got writers block so I need reviews for the next part love you all xxx**_


	4. three happy couples :D

**Louis Tomlinson / Harry Styles Fanfic.**

**Chapter 4**

**Three happy couples.**

_**A/N I do not own one direction Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Zayn Malik, Niall Horan or Liam Payne. So this is chapter 4 and no help because NONE OF YOU GAVE ME ANY REVIEWS! Well I guess I'm just too nice aren't I. Enjoy xx**_

Zayn's P.O.V

_I can't believe it! Niall actually said yes! I'm so happy right now, I can't believe he actually liked me back! _Me and Ni walk back to Liam and Harry's room, I grab his hand and we walk in, saying we're back and cuddling up together on the couch. Liam walks in and looks at us.  
"Hey guys. Ziall on now I'm guessing?" He says cheekily.  
"Um, yeah-" Says Niall _day-um that Irish accent is so hot!  
_"FINALLY!" Yells Liam and Harry walks in asking what all the cheering is about.  
"Ziall is finally more than a bromance!" Announces Liam and Harry smiles at us, me and Ni both blushing.

Louis' P.O.V

"Ri-Ri I forgot, I kinda promised Liam we'd go to his room as soon as we're packed so, we'd better get going, sorry for not telling you, love." I whispers in her ear, she nods her head and stands up, I take her hand and we walk to Liam's room.  
"Nice earrings by the way." I say looking at her sapphire earrings.  
"Thanks." She says and knocks on Liam's door, he opens it and I notice Zayn and Niall cuddled up together, I smile at them and say hi to everyone. Me and Rio cuddle up on the red two seater, I can't help but constantly kiss her cheek, I mean, she's just so irresistible!  
"So, who wants to go nando's eh?" Asks Niall, we all agree even though me and Ri just ate. We get there and the restaurant is empty. except for one person, Rio's friend who she called earlier that day in the limbo. Rio asks if she can join us and we all agree. With that Rio goes to get her and bring her over to our table._  
_

Chelsea's P.O.V

I bite my lip when I get to their table, I had promised not to fangirl so biting my lip was the only way to keep in the screams. Zayn and Niall are sat opposite each other and mouthing things, I'm guessing it's private so I don't ask. Rio is sat by Louis, her boyfriend. _Oh my god they make such a cute couple!_ There's a space next to Harry so I sit by him.  
"Hey, I'm Chelsea." I say, struggling to stay calm. They all smile, they know I know who they are so they don't need to say their names.  
"Hey chels, aren't you the one who called Rio up in the limbo?" Asks Harry.  
"Um, yeah, that's me.." I'm blushing now, I can tell by the way my cheeks feel really warm. I feel a cold hand sneak around my waist._ No way, HARRY STYLES HAS HIS ARM AROUND ME. Okay chels, no fangirling just keep calm._ The waitress comes and we order our food, I feel Harry's eyes on me so I look at him and give him a nervous smile.  
"So, Chelsea, I've heard you're also a really good stylist. How would you like to be my... You know my stylist." Asks Harry, I nod my head and with his free arm Harry texts Simon telling him he has his own stylist now. I look over at Rio who winks at me.  
"Well, seeing as you're Harry's permanent stylist now you're going to have to stay with us, you can bunk in mine and Harry's room if you like." Says Liam, I nod my head happily and they offer to take me back to tell my family and pack my bags I agree and our meals come._ Well, my parents can't say no, I'm eighteen they can't tell me what to do._ The meal finishes and Harry moves his arm from around me and we all go into the car. Zayn by Niall, Louis by Rio and me by Harry.

* * *

After a long journey we are at he hotel, I think there might be something going on with Zayn and Niall because the way they are curled up together but I'm not too sure. I look over at Rio and Louis, they're cuddled up close, whispering things to each other and giggling. I shuffle a little, feeling awkward and kinda lonely seeing the other couples, Harry and Liam are cooking in the kitchen so I just talk to my friends over face book on my phone. Harry comes in and says Liam's just dishing up but the way he does it, it'll take a while. He looks at me and smiles, sitting next to me. I feel a muscular arm around my waist, I look and there's Harry, smirking shyly pulling his phone out with his free hand. I find myself resting my head on his shoulder, blushing and smiling. I bury my face in my phone, hoping nobody notices I'm blushing or they'd know for sure I have a crush on him. I feel myself being pulled closer and soft lips touch the top of my head. I can't help but smile wildly now but keep myself looking like I'm engrossed into my phone. I'm not I'm focusing more on trying o take everything in. I've moved in with Harry and Liam, I'm Harry's stylist, I'm cuddled up close with Harry and he's just kissed my forehead!_ I don't know what's going on but I like it._

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

Even after I kissed the top of her head she _still_ won't take her eyes off of her phone. All I want is to see her beautiful face. I know I've not long met her but.. I kinda like her.. A lot.  
"Love, come with me a minute would you? I wanna talk to you.." I ask nervously. She stands up and I signal for her to follow me, Louis looks at me with confusion but then turns back to Rio. I take her into the bedroom and take a deep breathe.  
"Chelsea.. I just met you, and, yeah, well this is crazy but.. I like you.. A lot... And, well, I was wondering maybe we could try out a relationship? To see how it works out.." I don't get it, I've asked that kind of question a million times before and never been so nervous, so why now? What is it about her that makes me so nervous and sends swarms of butterflies into my stomach? I look down at my knees, a trickling down my cheek. Her warm hand wipes it away.  
"Yes, Harry, of course I will!" She says and smiles, I cup her cheek with my hand and pull her in, leaning in myself. I plant a soft, gentle, shy kiss on her lips and sparks. NO, fireworks fill the air around us. We walk back into the living room hand in hand and cuddle up, lose, onto the settee we were just on, I feel my phone buzz, it's Louis. Weird when he's sat right opposite me but oh well.

**Something going on with you and Chel? Lou xx**

**Um, I liked her.. A lot when I first saw her, I asked her just if she wants to try a relationship to see how it works out and she agreed, so, um yeah. _ Hazza xx**

**Nice we can go on double dates and everything B-) - Lou xxx**

**Haha yeah. - Hazza xxx**

**Gonna stop texting now lol - Lou xxxxxx**

**Okay Boo-bear (haha) - Hazza xxxxxx**

Louis shows Ri the messages and she looks over at us, smiling and winking at her friend, she smiles at me then Liam comes in saying dinners ready.

_**A/N So, that's chapter 4. What will happen later I wonder hmm... Reviews are nice. Just sayin' chapter 5 soon! x love youuuu xxxxxxxxx**_


	5. Movie night

**Louis Tomlinson / Harry Styles Fanfic.**

**Chapter 5**

**Movie night**

_**A/N REALLY sorry i haven't updated in a while guys, I've been busy with my baby niece over my sisters birthday and loads of other things sorryyyyyyy. I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION**_

Rio's P.O.V

_Been a big day, it's getting late and I'm tired, time to turn in soon I guess._  
"Lou-boo, I'm gonna go up to bed after the movie I'm getting really tired." I whisper to him  
"Yeah, me too, good job the movie's nearly finished." He whispers back with that incredible voice of his. Finally, the movie ends and me and Lou go up to bed, Harry and Chel say they're gonna watch another movie, but, knowing Haz and Chel they won't be doing much watching as they're alone now. I get straight into my sleepy puppy pajamas and lay down facing Louis, his eyes are closed and he looks like he's awake and just about to fall asleep. _He looks so gorgeous right now!_ I was just about to fall asleep when I heard Chelsea scream Harry's name and Louis' eyes shot open, we both looked towards the door and then back at each other, trying not to laugh, finally we give up trying to contain ourselves and begin laughing, after a while we stop and he pulls me in really close, I cuddle up to him, his arms around me, we just fall asleep like that, me in his arms and him holding me close.

* * *

After getting changed me and Louis enter the living room to a naked harry and Chelsea, we go back to our room, giggle about it and just chat for a while. Lou goes to stand up but I grab a pillow and hit him with it so he falls back onto the bed.  
"Gotcha Lou!" I whisper pinning him down.  
"Damn, I'll get my revenge." Louis says and gives a little wink._ I quite like where this is heading._  
"Babe, free day today, um, would you like to go on a date with me?" Louis asks sounding shy, I nod my head and he kisses me. We try our look with the living room again, thankfully they're decent, and awake.  
"You two had some fun last night eh?" Says Lou cheekily.  
"Um..." Is all Harry can manage because Lou jumps in.  
"Don't deny it, Haz, we heard you and this morning we walked in and... You wasn't too decent.." Louis laughs and Harry begins blushing, I look at Chelsea who is sat on the settee looking like a tomato.

Harry's P.O.V

_Crap, we're busted._ I try and change he subject to avoid anymore embarrassment.  
"So, what's for breakfast?" I ask, hoping Louis will drop the subject from last night.  
"Don't know, me and Ri are going on an all-day-date so we won't be here till tomorrow, we're staying someplace overnight too. We just wanna celebrate the whole contract thing and be alone with each other a the same time." Louis says as he leaves with Rio. Niall and Zayn and Liam have walk in.  
"Lou and Ri are out till tomorrow and Li thanks for letting us all stay in your place tonight." I say and we all sit down except for Liam who has gone into the kitchen to make us all some breakfast.

**_A/N sorry that it's so short, like I said I'm a very busy bee right now. Love it? Hate it? Wanna volunteer me into a competition for worst author ever? Reviews are nice JUST SAYING _**


	6. So far so good

**Louis Tomlinson / Harry Styles fanfic - More than a friend**

**Chapter 6 - So far so good **

_**A/N Here's chapter 6 Sophie writing this one, enjoyyyy xxx I DO NOT OWN ONE DIRECTION xxx  
Warning; Smut**_

Louis' P.O.V

_Finally! The big date I've been planning for the past few days. Hope it goes well!_  
"RiRi, wait up!" I yell after her, she's in a rush to get to the limbo so I run up to her and grab her hand entwining our fingers but I find it really hard to keep up.  
"So where we off to first?" Her beautiful voice breaking the silence on the way out.  
"You'll see." I wink at her, she gives a flirty giggle in response._ Dang that's hot._ We get to the limbo, on the way there we didn't talk much so we didn't attract fans so as soon as I shut the door behind us we broke out in immediate conversation and laughter.  
"Wouldn't it be like, really fun to go up to a stranger yell 'TAG YOU'RE IT!' Then run away? Seriously how awesome would that be? I actually wanna try it now.." I say, she was laughing at something I said before and now she's laughing so much that she can't breathe.  
"Babe, breathe!" I joke, after a while she calms down and just gives the odd giggle. We arrive at Rio's favorite restaurant, it was an expansive place. But worth it. I walked in with her, I booked in and asked for the place to be emptied for us in advance, we walked in. Empty. We haven't been caught by fans.. Yet.  
We finish our restaurant breakfast and head off to the hotel we'd be saying in, as soon as we walk in, there they were, screaming fans. I grab Rio's hand insistently to reassure her. I know how claustrophobic she gets. I take a few pictures, sign a few things and give a few autographs before having to push through so we could get to the reception desk and be lead up to our room. Thankfully by now hotel security had taken the fans away. We sit down and unpack, Rio checks twitter on her phone, I watch and see she's got loads of hate.

** Mrs_Tomlinson:  
LaLaRio GET AWAY FROM BOO BEAR! I CAN READ YOU LIKE A BOOK YOU DON'T LOVE HIM YOU JUST WANNA GET IN HIS PANTS!**

** OurTommo:  
LaLaRio Hey, yeah, just thought I'd let you know Louis is WAY too good for you, are we clear? Finish your relationship with him now. That's if you know what's good for you**

There's loads of hate, she scrolls down her mentions a little more, tears beginning to fall from all the hate, finally some nice things.

** WeLoveBoobear:  
**** LaLaRio Ignore the hate, Louis looks really happy with you don't let the so called 'fans' end your relationship :) xx**

** BoobearXx:  
LaLaRio Awww you and Louis make such a cute couple :) hope it lasts. Good luck for the future & ignore the hate :) #Lio4eva**

** OurBoobear  
LaLaRio I love how cue you and Lou are togeher it's like you two was made for each other #PerfectRelationship #Lio4eva !**

Thank god she's smiling now. She closes twitter and I open mine, she leans her head on my shoulder as she reads all the lovely messages, I hardly have any hate. I make a tweet to stick up for her saying "Guys sending hate to Rio won't make me love you! I'm happy with her, what's your problem she's done nothing to you! To the people who have been sending love thanks for the support :) (I don't hate you guys so don't hate me) love you babe LaLaRio.  
Insistently she takes her phone out to reply. "Thanks Boobear Love you more :) xxxxxxx" Instead of replying on twitter I kiss her on the lips.

Rio's P.O.V

Don't get me wrong, the hate, well it hurt, but seeing the nice things too and seeing what Lou put, for me! God I love him so much! The date has been amazing so far._ What does he have planned for us?_ Lou pulls me in for a cuddle, I rest my head on his chest and he holds me tight, I wrap my arms around him, he smiles and kisses my forehead I look up at him and he kisses me on the lips, I wrap my arms around his neck and put my head on the pillow next to his deepening the kiss, he pulls me closer, intensifying the kiss, I feel his tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance, I grant him access by opening my mouth and he explores every inch like its new territory, the kiss becomes needy, intense and hungry quickly. Lou pulls on my red shorts a little and I arch my back helping him to pull them down.  
"Wait.. Are you sure, I mean, it's your first time.." He whispers.  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
"okay, I'll be gentle, promise." He says calmly as my shorts are pulled to my ankles. I begin to play with the collar of his shirt before unbuttoning it, exposing his perfect abs and toned muscles, he pulls it off of his arms, he then leans back down, licking and sucking my neck leaving love bites and he pulled off my top and made his track of love bites stretch down to my collarbones. I let my hands slide down and I began to play with the belt on Lou's jeans, I then unbuckle it and throw it to he floor, undoing the button and pulling down the zip, taking off his trousers so we were both in underwear, I caught track of time then.  
"Lou.. It's the middle of the day, shouldn't we save this for tonight?" I ask.  
"Nahh, why wait till night? There could be babies sleeping then and you might be loud cause, after all, this _is_ your first time." he says, we both giggle and he lays on top of me, reaching down and stroking me outside of my pants, I stroke his hardening dick through his pants and he pulls my pants down to my ankles as I do his, we both begin teasing, I give him a blowjob first then he licks me out before climbing on top of me, thrusting gently at first and then picking up the pace.

* * *

After a while after we'd both finished our final orgasm we lay down breathless and realized the time.  
"CRAP! Babe, we're late for dinner!" Louis says and picks is clothes up, I get mine on and we head out to a nearby nando's and have our dinner.

_**A/N So... What you think? Once again this is Soph writing for this chapter, I wanted in on the imagine, after reading through it I realized it was too clean so the owner of this profile (Tasha) let me write this chapter, did you like it? Hate it? Leave a nice review for Tasha, she doesn't get any from you bullies! ;) xx**_


	7. Goodbye old friend

**Louis Tomlinson / Harry Styles fanfic - More than a friend**

**Chapter 7 - Goodbye old friend..**

_**A/N Here's chapter 7 ENJOYYY (again, no reviews! Why are you all bullying me by no giving me reviwes? Aw you don't love me! Oh well I still love you! I do not own one direction. - Tash  
Oh by the way.. You might hate me after this.. *Runs away to hide screaming "I SWEAR IT WASN'T MY IDEA"  
AAND sorry that I haven't been updating, it's a holiday and I've been busy. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now. Here's part 6.**_

Louis' P.O.V

I get to nando's with my now non-virgin girlfriend Rio, _damn she was good!_ The waiter was about to sit us in the most noticeable table but I didn't want any fans interrupting us on our date so before Rio sits I - very discreetly - slip the waiter fifteen pound, and asked for a more private place, he immediately understood why so didn't bother asking. He seemed rather annoyed that he was serving us tonight obviously not a fan, he lead us to the most hidden, isolated table in the restaurant, I thanked him and he asked us for our orders, a bored, frustrated tone, I could swear I heard him mumble something on his way to the kitchen but didn't bother wondering what it was. I look over at Rio and we both begin to laugh.  
"Looks like we got ourselves a hater!" She says and the waiter comes up scowling in my direction, he gives us our meals then looks at me, his eyes hard as stone.  
"Look, I'm no happier to be your waiter than you are to have me as a waiter now if I were you I'd shut up before I alert everyone you're here." He says warningly to Louis.  
"Hey, you wanna watch what you're saying, I could get you sacked for that and you know it so don't saying another word, give another scowl towards Louis, capish?" I snap, he nods his head frighteningly and asks us for drinks, bringing them up after about fifteen minutes, after we were sure he won't come back Louis speaks up.  
"Wow babe, you're feisty aren't yah?"  
"Oh don't act like he didn't have it coming, besides, he doesn't know you and he was obviously judging, there was no need, I was obviously going to stick up for you Lou-boo."  
"Thanks." At that I reach for Rio's hand across the table and smile, I remember Maisy my dog and the happiness fades, I keep smiling but her expression looks worried. I can only assume she's noticed something's wrong.  
"Lou.. What's up?" She ask worriedly. I will have to tell her, I know that.  
"It' nothing," is all I can manage.  
"Yeah it is Lou, I can tell, what's wrong..?"  
"Well, I have this dog at home, she's adorable. Just before we got here, mom text me.. My dog had a fit. I think her time is coming, she's been with me for majority of my life, she's an old girl but, I know I should have been preparing myself, this has been coming for a while with her age but, still, I'm just so scared of losing part of my past when she's gone." I explain, a single tear falls down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly with my free hand. Rio gives the hand that's interlocked with mine a reassuring squeeze and an understanding smile.  
"Lou, I can't promise that your dog will be okay, but, trust me she''ll go to a better place when her time does come. But what I can promise is that whatever happens, I'll be here for you, so will the guys and your family, so will all of your fans and friends, everything will great for you, babe, trust me." She says and comes to sit in the free space by me. My phone buzzes and I pull it out straight away. It's mom. Not wanting to have to face the waiter the last time with tears in my eyes as I pay the bill I put my phone back into my pocket.  
"If that message is saying what I think would have happened I'll read it later." I say to Rio, she puts her arm around my shoulder and I put mine around her waist, it was good to know that she was here for me.

* * *

We get back to the hotel and I pull my phone out to check the text.

**Mom:  
****Lou.. It's Maisy she took a turn for the worst, her stomach failed on her and she was having major difficulties with breathing, she was in too much pain and she wouldn't have been able o make it, they had to out her down, Lou I'm so sorry, I know how much you loved her.. - Mom xx**

I was at the foot of my bed and I put the phone in my pocket, falling back onto the bed, not bothering to stop the tears from falling, I lay there sobbing with my hands over my face, Rio comes in with the drinks and she sees me, puts the drinks on the side and is immediately by my side.  
"Lou.. What's happened!?" She says startled.  
"S-She didn't make it.." I hiccup and the sobs become slightly louder without my meaning to, I feel her hand behind my back trying to get me to sit up, I do and she rubs my back gently.  
"She used to be my only friend, my only hope of happiness as a kid, she's gone, Rio, and I didn't even get to say goodbye," I choke and she hugs me tightly.  
"Lou.. It's gonna be alright, she's in a better place now." She says and her voice wobbles as she speaks, I can tell she's trying to keep strong, to stop the tears from falling, I bury my face into her shoulder and let the tears fall, staining her shirt, but ir wasn't really noticeable. I pull my phone back out to text mom back.

**Okay, mom, thanks for letting me know, hope you, dad and the girls are okay. I love you - Louis xxx**

**Mom:  
I love you too boobear. I'll let you go now, speak soon. - Mom xx**

At that our conversation ends, I drink some of my drink in an attempt to calm myself, it works to a certain extent but the pain and tear tracks are still there.


	8. Just The Way You Are

**Louis Tomlinson / Harry Styles fanfic - More than a friend**

**Chapter 8 - Just the way you are**

_**A/N - **_**Heyah Chelsea here, ready for more smut? Hehehe**

Rio's P.O.V

The tear tracks on his face were still there but there was a little more of a spark this time, he seemed a little happier but there was still a lot of pain. I kissed him and just as the kiss was getting more intense he pulled away, not letting go of my waist.  
"I love you, so, so much babe, I really can't explain how much. But, I did prepare a song for you.. Oh by the way I didn't write it and I'm pretty sure you would have figured that out anyway..." He says nervously. "Just wait here a sec while I get my guitar from reception, Harry dropped it off for me."

*About five minutes later*

Louis comes back in, guitar in hand looking nervous, he pulls me into the living room, sitting in the single chair while I sat on the settee facing him. He begins playing a few chords to make sure it's tuned and then begins playing and singing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like their not shining,  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying.  
She's so beautiful! And I tell her every day._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me,  
and it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see.  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?" I say.._

_When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are! Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me,  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day._

_Oh, you know you know you know I'd never ask you to change,  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same,  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay you know I'll say_

___When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are!_

The way you are,  
the way you are,  
Girl you're amazing just the way you are!

_____When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while  
Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are!  
Yeah._

_"_Louis! You know I love that song! You're so sweet!" You say and hug him. "It sounds even better when you sing it babe." You whisper and kiss him.  
"Thanks babe, glad you liked it." Louis says and smiles into the kiss, it becomes more intense hungry and passionate. Louis' lips separate from mine and he began nibbling on my ears.  
"Lou.. We did it earlier today, don't you think a second time today is a little greedy?" You whisper, Lou giggles and says.  
"Well, I guess I'm just a greedy person then." He then kisses my jaw line and makes his way down my neck, leaving love bites as he makes his way down. We sit down on the settee and he brings one hand up from my waist o rest on my collar bone, squeezing my thigh with the other hand, making me give a small moan. His lips meet mine again, a hungry, his lips were soft and his tongue toughed my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and, like before, he explored my mouth like new territory, he picked me up in a bridal lift and carried me to our room, our lips not leaving each others, he lay down next to me and pulled me against him, I felt his erection press against me resulting in another moan. He pulled his face away from mine and looked into my eyes, his eyes were full of lust. his hand trailed down my arm and he squeezed my bum cheek, his eyes not leaving mine, his other arm trailed to the bottom of my skirt, his fingers tracing slow circles on my leg.  
"Lou.." I breathed.  
"Yeah?" his voice was smooth, his hand traveled up my skirt and he began playing with my panties. I moan again and reach down to Louis' pants, I stroked his erection and he moaned, turning me on even more.  
"Babe.." He breathes. "I need you" He pulls his pants off and throws them across the room, I grab his hardening dick through his boxers, he whimpers and I find my skirt being pulled down and thrown across the room, joining his pants. Louis pulled his top off as I pulled mine off so we were both just in our underwear, he was staring at my cleavage and I allowed myself to look at his perfectly toned muscles, my bra became unclasped and my panties were pulled down, now me and Lou were both naked, our clothes in a pile.  
Louis kissed his way down o my thigh, he began licking then insides of my thighs, making me moan even louder.  
"Lou.. Lou I need you.." I breathe, he chuckled and moved is head away from my thigh, his hands began making, slow, teasing circles up my thighs. "Lou! Stop teasing! Baby I need you!" I say, just then his finger was inside me, pumping a little, then another finger, Louis leaned his head against my stomach, kissing and sucking before licking me out, I tangled my fingers in his hair and he came back up, without any messing out teasing I grabbed his length and pumped it with my hand, slow at first then fast, when I felt him throbbing I came back up and lay on my back beside him, Lou climbed on top of me, lining his length with my entrance and slowly began thrusting, i put my hands on his back and found my way scratching down, he picked up his pace, kissing and nibbling on my neck and earlobe, I could feel myself coming up to climax.  
"Oh god Lou, I'm so close!" I moan, he thrusts harder, it only takes a little while before I cum, he cums a short while after me and collapsed ny my side. kissing me lazily, tiredly.  
"We've gotta go back to the lads tomorrow babe," he whispers, I nod my head and realize it's late, I kiss Lou and close my eyes to fall asleep, minutes later I feel soft lips on my head and Louis' forehead pressed against mine, I cuddle up to him and fall asleep comfortably in his arms.

**A/N so, did you like it? Did you like your smut? hahahaha hope you did.**

**Review xx**


End file.
